Team QuakeFire
by Nova Bucker
Summary: Koal's life was a wreck since the day she was hatched.When she gets a second chance,and the fate of the pokemon world rests on her shoulders,will she be able to take that kind of stress?Can she get along with her new teammates? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Team QuakeFire

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so there I said it now I don't have to say it every chapter okay?!

A/N: Here's a pokemon mystery dungeon fanfiction and all that blah, blah. My brain is totally asleep… (snore…)

"Blah**"** speaking

'Blah**'** thinking, telepathy or pokemon spirit speech

Prologue

_"No matter what, you're still our crew boss..." The poocheyena said wearily as a young charmander moped in a corner. "You're a good crew boss, you're even better than-"_

"_No! I'm not a good crew boss! If I was, Ralen would still be here and he would be sitting with us right now! I was never a good crew boss and I never will be, so just leave me alone!!!!!" She screamed angrily as she leaped up and ran out of the abandoned warehouse. She could hear the worried voices of her few friends who gave chase. _

"_Wait! Come back!" Only three were behind her. One of them was a rattata, her name was Fang. Another one was a young poocheyena named Pepper; he always seemed to be sparking with energy. The last one was Xenox; he was a Mightyena, one of her oldest friends who were left in the crew. The rest she had found homes for with kind and caring humans or in the wild if they so wished. She kept running and didn't stop her crew's voices and pleas fell on deaf ears as she ran farther and farther ahead of them 'til she tripped. Her foot slipped, her vision was already blurred with tears as she tumbled down the steep cliff and she hit bottom with a splash. As she floated down into the murky depths her crew's voices, old members and current members, echoed in her mind like faraway whispers._

"_You are gonna make a great crew boss kid!"_

"_I can't believe we have this much food! You're the best!"_

"_Hey friends stick together, right?"_

"_Leap before you look, that's what I always say!"_

"_Were gonna be best friends forever!"_

_???'s POV…_

'_Well, at least some parts of my life weren't so bad after all…' My thoughts and the blue sea around me was fading fast. I closed my eyes, 'My tail flame is going out…' I thought that my life has now come to an end, my lungs were almost full of water, then I heard a voice…_

'_No Koal… Your life is not over; your life has only just begun…' Who was that voice? What did she mean? Those thoughts swam in my head before my world and black and I sank into oblivion…_

A/N: Hey ya'll! My brain is awake now and I'm totally psyched! Here's you prologue and please read and review! I'll try to update ASAIC! (translation: as soon as I can) --;


	2. Team QuakeFire

Team QuakeFire

Team QuakeFire

Disclaimer: Look at the chapter before this one if you're lazy well then you won't see another disclaimer…

A/N: Hey, I'm trying to get back in the habit of updating my fics and my brain is finally outta writer's block. Yay! R&R!

Chapter 1: Team QuakeFire

_Koal's POV…_

Darkness, nothing but darkness all around me, with no horizon in sight. _'Is this what death feels like?' _I wondered silently. Then a pain in my head hit me like a freight train…

"_Hey…" _A voice? It doesn't sound like I voice that I've heard before, does it? The voice echoed in the darkness.

"_Ummm… Yeah, um, hello?"_ A different voice? Who did those voices belong to?! Why wouldn't they leave me alone?! Couldn't they let a failure like me die in semi-conscious peace?! _'Wait… Semi-conscious?! ' _Then I felt another pain in my head that re-vibrated all the way to the back of my skull. Well, if I can feel pain then I'm still alive and I'm not dead after all?!

"_Wake up…" _Another voice?! The voices chiding and echoing in the darkness around me grew louder and my head began to go from an annoying headache to pounding throb. _'Stop it! Leave me alone!' _I heard my thoughts echo in the darkness around me as the voices grew louder and started to mix in with the past voices that always echoed in my head.

"Umm. Wake up, please?" It was the first voice, again. Only this time clearer, male, I could tell. There was a hint of worry in his voice, and then the third voice, female, said almost the same thing…

"Please, please wake up…" Then my world burst into an explosion of light…

_Rupert's POV…_

The charmander was finally awake. When Celio, Flira, and I found her, we were just minding our own business and then we saw her sitting there out cold on the bank of a pond. Minutes before, we were discussing about all the natural disasters that have been happening recently. We were thinking of starting a Rescue Team, but we were unsure that we were strong enough to deal with all the fights, and we weren't that great at doing much. I'm a mudkip, my friends, Celio, a treeko, and Flira, a torchic. I was the one who spotted the charmander curled up unconscious on the bank.

"Hey, why's there a charmander next to a pond?" I said suddenly. My friends stared at me then in the charmander's direction. We dashed over there and Celio quickly concluded that she was out cold. Ten minutes later she finally woke up…

_Koal's POV…_

The sudden light hurt my eyes. Everything was very blurry at first, and then everything came into focus. The figures looming over me were maybe about my size. One of them was a mudkip, another one was a treeko, and the last one was a torchic. I stared and blinked for a moment, the pain in my head faded to a dull throb. Then I got up and rubbed my head sorely.

"Well finally, you woke up." The girl torchic said in a relieved tone.

"Wh- where? Am… I?" I murmured as I rubbed my head to dull the throbbing.

"Are you alright?" Asked the Treeko in a polite manner. I stared at the group and tried to get to my feet then I wobbled a bit, and realized that I got up too fast and my stomach instantly churned angrily and I ran a couple feet away. Then I fell to my knees and vomited. The group of pokemon stared at me in a worried manner; they asked if I was okay. I opened my mouth and surprisingly enough, I could speak…

"I fine. At least I think that I will be." My voice was real hoarse and my stomach felt like it did when I accidentally got myself stuck on the human roller coaster. I wanted to vomit again, but I held it back and the Mudkip spoke.

"Hey what's your name?" Then he introduced himself and his friends. They didn't seem like a bad bunch to me so I introduced myself to them.

"My name's Koal. Oh, and would someone mind telling me where I actually am?" I wouldn't have been so irritable if my stomach had felt better and if my head would stop throbbing.

"Oh, you're just outside town; actually you're quite near to the Tiny Woods." Celio said smartly. '_Intellectual type'_ I deducted, his manner and voice were pretty easy to read.

"Well if you're lost we know the way to town-" Flira, the Torchic, was interrupted as a frantic voice called out.

"Help! Oh please, will somebody help?!" A Butterfree, she fluttered about frantically. Rupert instantly ran over while Flira and Celio tried to calm down the frantic Butterfree before she crashed into something, Flira spoke to her gently as the Butterfree looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Mam, what's wrong?" Flira asked in a calm tone. The Butterfree then burst into tears, and started to babble incoherently the other three pokemon couldn't understand a word of what she had said. I caught every word though, my instinctive nature then kicked in.

"Your child is trapped in a fissure,_ and_ there are a bunch of psycho pokemon who don't let anyone through without a fight, crawling all over the newly formed fissure and you can't fight off all the wild pokemon?!" I blurted out in surprise. Flira, Rupert, and Celio stared at me. Then they absorbed the meaning and began to whisper amongst themselves, I listened in from the side of the hysterical Butterfree mother. The saddened look on their faces confirmed my suspicions, they weren't sure if they were going to help or not, I could tell by the way they walked that they weren't very experienced battlers. I doubted that they've even been in a single battle. I grew angry at the expressions on their faces; they were planning to get someone else to help. Ignoring my throbbing head and queasy stomach I stomped over to the huddled group.

"Hey! If you're not gonna help, then haul your butts somewhere else, and I'll do it myself!" They jerked and stared at me, they were wondering how I could hear their whispers. _'Heh, if they had to live by themselves with no-one to watch over them and a million things that could kill them were all around them maybe they'd have better hearing…'_ I mentally sneered to myself.

"You could hear us?" Rupert exclaimed, he was surprised. His face reminded me of someone I used to know… I shook my head and turned to look at them, my expression twisted in disgust.

"Yes, wow you _just_ figured that out, Captain Von-Duh? Yes I could hear you guys, and you're just gonna push this off on someone else?!" My tail-flame grew bigger as my rage seethed, I hissed through my teeth angrily. "There is a poor lost kid out there who could be in danger. You're close to where he could be and _you_ plan to be a good little civilian and go get someone else to help when you could just go help yourself?!" They shrank back as my hardened glare seemed to drive mental holes into their skulls, and their nerves. "How do you know that Kateno, that poor caterpie, will be okay by then?! How do _you _know that he won't be attacked or hurt or worse!" My tail-flame was bigger than I was, and I was not finished. "Don't you want to be able to help before any of that stuff happens to him?!" I didn't wait for an answer; I turned away and stomped towards the mother Butterfree.

"Mam, where is this fissure?" I asked as I came up to her, her face lit up and she stopped blubbering. She gave me directions and I took off in that direction, then I heard footfalls behind me, I skidded to a stop and turned around, I was already at the edge of the fissure, then something or should I say three someones crashed into me and we went careening over the edge, into the dark abyss of the fissure…

_One total Blackout later…_

"Oh man, owww… That hurt, like a lot…" It was Celio's voice, I tried to speak but it came out like a _'mnph…'_ "Did you guys hear something?" Celio asked a little louder this time.

"Ow! Aw man, where are we this time? Hey complain and say 'ow' if you're not dead." Said Rupert sarcastically. Now I was fully aware of the heavy weight on top of me and it was getting hard to breathe.

"Mnph!" I said as I tried to wriggle out from under the poke-pile.

"Hey where'd Koal go?" Asked Flira as she dusted herself off with her wing. I suddenly got an idea…

"Youch!" Yelled Rupert as my tail-flame nipped him and he jumped up. Then he stared and Flira and Celio got off me and apologized profusely.

"We're sorry!" Celio and Flira said in unison as they stared at me with an apologetic look on their faces. I smiled for the first time in a long time and laughed. It sounded more like a coughing fit. But I was laughing, more than I ever did back home. Their faces were just so funny and it was hilarious! I regained my composure and they stared at me, I did likewise to them. Then Rupert spoke up.

"You were right, we were closer to this place and we should have gone sooner. So we followed you right after you charged off, we were gonna tell you earlier, but you were real fast." Flira and Celio nodded in agreement.

"Hey that's alright; I kinda blew up a little too much back there sorry about that." I sweat dropped and smiled uneasily. "So what do you guys say, let's go rescue Butterfree's kid together then?" The nodded enthusiastically. Not a moment too soon either, a millisecond later a whole hoard of pidgey and spearow swoop in and attack us fiercely. Celio was a main target because he was a grass type, but a water gun and bullet seed kept some of the hoard a bay. Flira blasted a few spearow with her ember attack; I leaped up and plucked a few tail-feathers from some of the bird pokemon. That got them real angry; I stuck the feathers on my head and began throwing some insults at the swarming birds. I saw some rocks on the ground so I threw them at the incoming spearow and pidgeys. Every stone hit home and knocked out the birds. The remaining spearow were plain dumb and stubborn, because they threw themselves at me and I knocked them all out cold with a powerful flamethrower.

"Whoa…" That was Rupert, Flira and Celio were staring at me, their mouths were wide open. "That was," he paused as he looked around at the unconscious bird pokemon that littered the ground. "I can't believe that you took out all those spearow and pidgey with one blast." I turned in their direction and smiled.

"Hey are we gonna go rescue the kid or what?" I hopped up and dashed through another tunnel with Rupert right behind me. Flira and Celio snapped out of awe and followed. We went downwards through the levels of the trench and on the way we encountered hoards of psychotic pokemon who couldn't be reasoned with. Nothing I couldn't handle, I spent most of the battle keeping bird and bug pokemon off Celio's back.

On the third floor I could here a sniffling; I ran into a wide cavern and saw a caterpie cowering beneath a really hungry Fearow. With no time to wait for the others to catch up, I threw myself into a powerful takedown and slammed into that Fearow headfirst. Fearow was flung against a wall, then landed with a heavy thud. It got up and shrieked angrily as it charged me with a drill peck. I dodged it narrowly, but not before taking a hard blow to my side. The sheer force knocked me aside and flung me across the chamber. I groaned, this was not going to be easy… I got to my feet and yelled.

"Hey! Is that all you got?! I've felt harder blows from a magikarp!" I powered up an iron tail as the Fearow came at me with another drill peck. One second before I went head to head with the Fearow, Flira, Celio, and Rupert entered the chamber and saw me smack down that Fearow with my iron tail. Fearow was down and we got Caterpie, whose name was Kateno, out of there…

_Thirty minutes later…_

"Oh my baby is safe!" The Mother Butterfree cried in an overjoyed manner. She shoved a few large berries into my arms as a token of appreciation for our help. Kateno stared at me in an adoring manner, which was starting to feel a little embarrassing. When they left for their home, Celio, Flira, and Rupert turned towards me and smiled…

"Hey let's form a rescue team!" Piped up Flira cheerily as we shared the berries for lunch. Celio ad Rupert both nodded in agreement, they didn't speak though, their mouths were full. I stared at them in confusion.

"Rescue what?" I asked as I took another bite of Oran berry. Man, were they sweet! I haven't had many sweet things to eat in a really long time.

"You don't know what a rescue team is?!" Celio exclaimed like it was common knowledge, not for me though. He and Rupert took turns telling me about all the natural disasters happening and how Rescue Teams were supposed to help out other pokemon. I liked that idea. I agreed to them and then they said something about going to the Peliper Post Office. I followed them to the Post Office, they asked for a toolbox and badges. Then they had to fill out a small and short form. I looked it over, then the Peliper post-pokemon spoke in a deep voice.

"Team StarBlaze will meet with you for an interview after you receive your toolbox and badges in the mail. Which you will receive in two to three days or less. Have a nice day!" The Peliper was so cheerful; he smiled so hard that I wondered if the smile would freeze on his face. We turned and left the post office, once outside Rupert, Flira, and Celio all lost their cool and totally spazzed out. They were acting like hatchlings! How embarrassing, I sighed and started to walk in the direction we came from. Rupert turned and looked at me.

"Hey," I turned so that one of my eyes could be seen, "Where're you going?" His face had a concerned look to it, but there was another look too, _'sincerity…'_ I haven't seen a look like that in years, and my life hasn't even been decently long yet. I wasn't even fully grown yet, by charmander standards anyway. Then I reminded myself that I was way more mature than most charmanders my age. Heck, I was about the same age as the buffoons dancing for joy over there. Sometimes I wish that there others like me who could understand what I would be thinking about and how life sometimes gives you nothing but garbage. Nobody understands that better than me, that's what makes me different, too different, but-

"Hey, we need to think about what we're gonna say when Alcomire comes to interview us. Hey Koal get over here!" Rupert had a playful tone and Celio and Flira were babbling excitedly on what they were going to say for the interview. As they discussed this I decided to go somewhere quieter. So I walked towards the cliff near the Peliper Post Office, once on the edge I sat down with a thump. The waves crashed over and over again into the steep shore, the salty air filled my nostrils. _'Odd,'_ I thought, _'I've never felt so calm in all my life…'_ Then I felt a cool ocean breeze blow by, I felt a small smile tug at my lips. "So pretty…" I murmured softly.

"So, you like the ocean?" I jerked back, my smile left my face. I turned around to see an Alakazam standing a few feet away from me.

"So what of it?" I said with the kind of tone I used when Crew Bosses back home were about to start a fight. _"Man, I've been a Crew Boss too long…'_ I mentally scolded myself.

"Nothing's wrong with that, just odd that you're a fire type who likes to watch the water, when water is lethal to you." The Alakazam said wisely. I snorted and began to walk off then, "Your friends told me to find you here for your rescue team interview, you do want to be on the rescue team with your friends don't you?" I sighed mentally and turned around.

"Right, my name's Koal and I guess you must be Alcomire, leader of Team StarBlaze, right?" I stated diplomatically. My face was stoic as usual, I immediately, out of habit, I analyzed him. He was obviously very experienced in battle, _'He must have some moves that can pack a punch…'_ I thought quietly, I could tell by his stride that he was confident but not prideful in the least. _'Just like me,' _I thought,_ 'looking for weaknesses even when I'm really not in any imminent danger. I don't think he's a threat, at least not now he isn't. But you never can tell…' _My mind drifted back to some old memories, I remembered some rather unsavory characters that I've met in my so far short life. I was snapped back into reality when Alcomire repeated his interview question for the third time.

"Ahem, your friends want you to come to the new team base-" Alcomire was interrupted by a totally spazzing out Rupert who just ran up, grabbed me by the tail and dragged me off… I rolled my eyes, he's gonna feel the burn once he gets over spazzing…

_Later… (At the new Team Base)_

Everyone had finished their interview except me. They were asked to tell about themselves and their family. I sighed mentally wondering how I was gonna say that I didn't have one. Then it would be all pity looks and stares from that point on, I hated that. 

"So now it's your turn Koal." Alcomire said calmly. My new friends stared at me expectantly; they wanted to learn something about me. I sucked in a breath, then, as I was about to say something I felt a presence attempt to read my mind. I grew angry, my temper flared high and I opened my mouth…

"Quit trying to read my mind! It's very rude! Not to mention aggravating!" I shouted out irritably at Alcomire, I saw a look of shock and surprise on his face. I stomped a foot to the floor angrily, my tail-flame grew bigger as I practically spat fire in Alcomire's face. "I don't know about your preferences but I thought that the point of an interview was to actually get the answers from the mouth of the one being interviewed!" Me and my big mouth, and my terribly stupid temper that got me into loads of trouble. In my outburst I had forced Alcomire out of my mind and totally shut it from him so that he couldn't see anything in my mind. I tried to calm down and took a deep breath. Then I looked at them as I sat down.

"Sorry for my," I paused, looking for the right word, "over-reactive outburst. I promise that it won't happen again." I sighed mentally, why am I always so impulsive? Then I noticed the way Alcomire was looking at me. I hate that calculating look…

**A/N:** YAY! I updated! I actually finished this chapter! WHOO!! I just graduated toaday so I decided to update! I actually updated three of my fics in about half an hour! That is a record for me! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Koal's Interview

Team QuakeFire

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I just own my OC, Koal, not her species though.

A/N: Hey ya'll!! I'm back! I'm updating! If it's not too much to ask can someone please give me a sort of Pokemon-Human equivalent age guide? Because on that I'm pretty much stuck like chuck. By the by, I don't believe in the whole "pokemon can only have 4 moves" thing! I know they are giving you limits in the game but honestly I think that it's quite stupid to belive that they can only use ad remember four moves only. So that rule **does not apply** in this fanfic!!!

**ALSO:** "Moves" like Growl, Howl, Roar, Tail Whip and etcetera will not be considered "Moves" they are completely generic actions that can be performed by anyone with the right amount of practice.

The move Leer, just makes the eyes of the user glow green, those who use Leer don't "lower your opponents defense". It can unnerve someone who hasn't ever seen it, but after seeing it enough, it gets to be nothing but an old and completely useless move.

Plus the whole thing about the Charmander evolution tree and their tail flames, in this fanfic, **they DO NOT DIE nor do their tail flames go out when you dump water on them! Their tail flames are simply a measure of their emotions, power, and overall health. THAT WILL APPLY TO THROUGHOUT THIS ENTIRE FANFIC!!!!!**

* * *

Character Guide/Bios:

_**Our World**_

**Koal's Crew (formerly Flame's Crew):**

Name: Flame  
Species: Charmeleon  
Gender: Male  
Position: Former Crew Boss (Koal took over after he went missing)

Name: Xenox  
Species: Mightyena  
Gender: Male  
Position: Second-in-Command

Name: Ralen  
Species: Ralts  
Gender: Male

Name: Pepper  
Species: Poochyena  
Gender: Male

Name: Fang  
Species: Rattata  
Gender: Female

Name: Wraith  
Species: (shiny)Vulpix  
Gender: Female

Name: Tek  
Species: Houndour  
Gender: Male  
_Side Note:_ He was once formerly in Jolt's Crew before he defected to Flame's Crew after Jolt abandoned him in a burning building, Flame saved him and the rest is history.

**Jolt's Crew:**

Name: Jolt  
Species: Houndoom  
Gender: Male  
Position: Crew Boss

Name: Holt  
Species: Houndoom  
Gender: Male  
Position: Second-in-Command (often confused for Jolt, his twin)

Name: Itch  
Species: Houndoom  
Gender: Male

Name: Stick  
Species: Houndoom  
Gender: Male

Name: Ripper  
Species: Houndoom  
Gender: Male

Name: Sneak  
Species: Linoone  
Gender: Male

Name: Bite  
Species: Raticate  
Gender: Male

**Mystery Dungeon World:**

**Team QuakeFire:**

Name: Koal  
Species: Charmander  
Gender: Female  
Position: Leader  
_Move List (seen so far):  
_Flamethrower  
Iron Tail (but her team hasn't seen it)  
Takedown

Name: Celio  
Species: Treeko  
Gender: Male  
_Move List (seen so far):  
_Bullet Seed

Name: Rupert  
Species: Mudkip  
Gender: Male  
_Move List (seen so far):  
_Water Gun

Name: Flira  
Species: Torchic  
Gender: Female  
_Move List (seen so far):  
_Ember

**Team StarBlaze:**** (everyone who has ever played the game knows who these guys are right?)**

Name: Alcomire  
Species: Alakazam  
Gender: Male  
Position: Leader

Name: Targo  
Species: Tyranitar  
Gender: Male

Name: Flaize  
Species: Charizard  
Gender: Male

**Team Meanies:**** (again, they are from the game as well)**

Name: Jengar  
Species: Gengar  
Gender: Male  
Position: Leader

Name: Narka  
Species: Ekans  
Gender: Male

Name: Channa  
Species: Medicham  
Gender: Female

**A/N:**** Okay that's it for now with the character bios, eventually I will update the move lists okay? Now enjoy the story! PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Koal's Interview

Koal looked at her feet in attempt to calm her fiery temper.

Alcomire's face was not calculating, as Koal had thought, but actually, it was curious.

"I was not attempting to read your mind," Alcomire explained, "but reather making sure that none of you were lying during your interview." Koal's eyes widened at her misjudgement, then she looked embarrassed.

"Um, yeah," She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, "sorry, it's just that I used to have a pal who could do that, so I eventually was able to tell when he was doing a mind reading kinda thingy." Koal forced herself to meet Alcomire's gaze, it was basic Crew Boss code, _never show weakness to another Crew Boss, otherwise they'll take advantage of that._

Alcomire was no Crew Boss, but Koal could tell that he was way out of her league, if she fought him now, she'd lose, miserably.

"It's alright." The Alakazam waved it off, "besides contrary to what most believe, us psychic types actually can't read minds, only some of us can read emotions though."

"Wow," Celio said with stars in his eyes.

"Now, I must ask you to come with me." Alcomire led Koal outside where he interviewed Flira, Celio, and Rupert.

Once outside they sat on a nearby hill and the interview began.

"So, tell me about yourself Koal, I heard from your friends that you rescued a child from the fissure earlier, care to tell?" Alcomire started off with a conversation.

"There ain't much to tell, someone was in trouble, we helped, no biggie." Koal stated, trying to wave it off. _"Besides they're not my friends…" _She added under her breath.

"Not your friends?" He questioned.

"Naw," Koal picked at some grass, "I just met 'em right? I mean actual friendship takes longer to build ya know? They jus' tagged along fer the ride."

"Hm," Alcomire looked thoughtful, "what do you think of them then?"

"I think that if they did form a team," Koal paused for dramatic effect, "they'd be a disaster."

Alcomire looked surprised at her bluntness, "why do you think that?"

"Well, look at them," Koal said, "Celio, while having potential for strategy and battle tactics, has little to no ability to back any of it up. Rupert has more defensive potential, but it too cowardly to be of any use, much less on any sort of rescue team. Flira, while able to barely hold her own against opponents, she flings everything she's got at them then, thus wasting every drop of energy she's got. Then afterwards she's either to beat up or too tired to fight, making her absolutely useless. Add in her "charge in and beat 'em up tactics" on top of that temper, that I notice she doesn't even try to rein in, makes her nothing but a loose cannon and hard to work with. If this becomes a team I don't even want to know what will happen if I'm in it." Once Koal had finished her tirade, Alcomire looked thoughtful.

"You're quite observant for one so young." He complimented her, Koal looked surprised.

'_Team Leaders are like Crew Bosses right? But Crew Bosses never compliment one another, only in extreme rare cases. But he's way stronger than me, if anything he should be demanding my respect or else…'_ Koal was coming to realize that things were very different from the city where she had grown up.

"Um yeah," Koal rubbed the back of her head, "it saves a lot of energy and can really prepare ya fer when things get tough."

"Do you have family nearby town?" the older pokémon questioned, "I don't believe I've ever seen you around town before."

"U-" Koal was about to say 'um' but common Crew Boss edicate stopped her, she squared her shoulders subtly and said, "no I don't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback…_

_A young charmander was cornered by five angry Houndoom in a dark alley._

"_Heh, what's a pipsqueak like you doin' in our alley?" Sneered Holt, the second-in-command of Jolt's Crew._

"_Yeah," Laughed Itch baring his teeth in a menacing manner, Koal paled as their Crew Boss, Jolt regarded her cruelly._

"_Heh, I think that I'll take a leg and the tail, young charmander are quite tasty, and crunchy." He crouched in preparation to pounce. Koal closed her eyes, well this was it, this is the end-_

_Five houndoom pounced._

_One Charmander huddled with her little arms over her own head._

_WHAM!_

_There was a sudden crash as Jolt took an Iron Tail right to the head, sending him crashing into the ground. Koal cracked open her eyes and drank in the sight of her savior._

_His name was Flame, charmeleon Crew Boss of the crew she belonged to._

"_Reduced ta pickin' on kids Jolt?" He said coolly as Xenox dispatched the other four with well-aimed Shadow Ball attacks._

"_What's one o' yar brats wanderin' 'round mah territ'ry fer anyways?!" Jolt snarled aggressively._

"_This is neutral territory, every Crew out there knows that. What ev'ryone gunna think if I tell 'em 'bout your little claim eh?" Flame threatened smugly._

_Jolt paled considerably, "If ya live that long, get 'em boys!" The other Houndoom charged them with four Takedowns._

_The battle that ensued was mayhem._

_Both of the entire two Crews had shown up and it was an all-out no-holds brawl._

_Flame's Crew was winning, Koal helped out too, but all she could do was Scratch attack and spit embers._

_Soon Jolt's crew was defeated as they stood behind their leader fearfully. Shakily, Jolt stood his ground as his pride as a Crew Boss was on the line._

"_What now Jolt? Your Crew's not here ta back ya up." Flame stepped forward._

"_You an' me Flame, one on one, mano y mano." Jolt spat contemptuously._

"_Sorry but I don't roll that way man." Flame smirked tauntingly._

"_I mean a fight!" Jolt snarled angrily with his ears back and hackles raised._

_Flame kept a cool head as they circled each other, despite the stereotypical temper that fire-types are famous for, he laughed, "what? Ya wanna take the chance of losin'?"_

"_Scared brat?" Jolt jeered back._

"_You wish." Flame said, then there was no more talk and Jolt leapt high and Flame used a powerful Ember to send him flying into a wall._

"_Hah!" Jolt had bounced back immediately. "You think a puny Ember attack will do anything against me? How'd you end up a Crew Boss?" Jolt threw himself into a Takedown and barreled toward Flame._

_Everyone had expected him to dodge, but Flame just stood there._

_Jolt was five meters away, three, one…_

_Koal thought he was done for, for sure, but just when Jolt was half a meter away, Flame jumped. Straight up._

_And what a jump, he easily cleared at least two meters straight up into the air. Koal watched in awe as he did a mid-air summersault as his teeth were engulfed in a coating of flame._

'_Fire Fang.' Koal thought admiringly._

_Flame fell down right on top of him, delivering an entire flurry of scratches to Jolt's back then sank a Fire Fang on one of Jolt's legs. Jolt went down, hard._

_Flame smirked, "simple moves, great results."_

_Flame was the victor._

_Jolt's crew fled, Holt dragged and unconscious Jolt with him as the entire crew disappeared from sight._

_Later, Koal had talked to Flame._

"_Flame why'd ya wait?" Koal asked._

"_Cuz," Flame said calmly, "A Crew Boss respects another Crew Boss only if they're of equal power. Jolt's just a thug, of the lowest kind. But I show the respect to the code, and if he doesn't follow it that's his problem, cause I on the other hand do."_

"_Why're ya telling me all this?" Koal asked._

"_Cause after me, you're gonna be Crew Boss someday." Flame smirked pridefully._

"_Really?!" Koal chirped excitedly._

"_Yep, but it's a lot of responsibility, we look out for everyone and make sure there's enough food, and also we defend our territory from other Crews and intruders."_

"_Wow it's a big job, but I don't know if-" But Flame cut her off._

"_Lemme tell ya something, when faced by another Crew Boss, never show a weakness or hesitation. Your confidence inspires everyone else."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts," Flame said seriously, "what do you never show?"_

_Koal nodded dutifully, "No weakness, no hesitation."_

_And Flame smiled, they weren't related, but he was like a big brother to her. He smiled, her big brother smiled down at her and patted her head, Koal smiled back cheekily…_

_End Flashback…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koal snapped out of her walk down memory lane and focused on the interview.

"Won't your parents worry about you if you're so far from home? Your friends said that they found you washed up on the lake bank." Alcomire said.

"Don't have any, not a problem." Koal answered blankly.

"You're alone?" The older Pokemon said surprised.

"Yeah what of it? Can we get on with another question please?" Koal asked in a begrudgingly polite tone of voice.

"Hm, if someone was in dire need of rescue what would you do?"

"Depends, what kinda peril are we talkin' here?" She asked shrewdly.

"Mortal peril, where if they are not rescued they will be severely hurt or worse-"

"You mean die." Koal commented, "I'd go after the attacker, KO him, then help the victim get outta there."

After more questions, Alcomire could only conclude that she was the most serious child he had ever come across.

The other three had potential he would admit, but they each had their own hang-ups to work out that would be solved with experience that they would gain in the future. But Koal, she was a mystery, a puzzle.

She was a stranger in town that just happened to show up before a disaster hit. She had been the first to go to the rescue he had also heard of her battling ability. He was impressed at what he heard, now there was the last part of the interview.

"I have heard of your battling ability from your friends, would you care to demonstrate?" He saw the corner of her mouth twitch a bit, but her face remained passive.

"'Kay." She stood up and settled into a battle stance, her eyes hardened with a gaze that could chill a Flamethrower.

Alcomire noticed that she seemed familiar with the stance. What has this child seen he could only wonder…

But that doesn't mean she hasn't got a long way to go.

Alcomire met her cold gaze, she stared unblinking back.

It was then he saw the difference of her attitude and expression, Koal was all business now.

The older pokémon inclined his head, Koal smirked as she thought, _'big mistake.'_

She coughed out a smokescreen and vanished within the black smoke. Alcomire couldn't help but be a bit surprised at that, most children charged first…

Then his psychic sense tingled, he ducked low to the ground, as an iron tail swiped at where his head had been a few seconds before…

He smiled, this would prove to be interesting…

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! Here's chapter two! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you, good night!!! =)


	4. Team of Disaster

Team QuakeFire

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Okay, I know, I dropped off the face of the planet. But Honors level physics is basically killing me, I'm failing for crying out loud! Anyways, I've also been busy updating my more in-demand fanfics… Sorry, but I have six other fanfics to finish besides this one plus, I need to fend off the wonderful plot-bunnies that run rampant in my head… And since my rental Anti-Plot Hawk quit, I'm a bit pressed at the moment. I have to write a lot before I got up to Maine for the summer, where I'll be staying in a place with no internet, and no cell phone service… Anyways, please review, sorry for taking so long. I know I'm terrible… If I do time skips in this story, it is most likely that I have absolutely no idea what to do and really, really, really want to finish this fanfic without abandoning it or totally screwing it up, forgive me if the writing style doesn't match the previous chapters okay? Okay, now that I've rambled your ears off, please read, enjoy, and review! Peace out… ;)

* * *

Chapter 3: Team of Disaster

Koal sighed tiredly.

This Rescue Team crap was waaaaay more trouble than it was worth.

Her interview with the elder Team Leader, Alcomire, had gone over well. Though she suspected that he was a bit too curious about her, so she didn't have parents to watch and dog her every step, big deal…

The team had gone on their umpteenth mission today, and all that Koal could say about her teammates was, one thing and one thing only. They. Were. Weaklings.

They had no crapping clue about what they hell they were doing, they had no concept of teamwork whatsoever, their fighting skills sucked to be frank, and they spent nearly half the time arguing.

That is, until Koal had finally snapped and told them to all 'shut the fuck up or go back.'

She wasn't Team Leader, she was a babysitter.

Koal had never minded babysitting back with her Crew, but this was ridiculous.

Flira was one hell of a priss for a fire type, her fighting style, if it could be called that, was sloppy, unrefined, and left herself and others completely exposed to attack.

Celio, or Kel for short, was horrible. Almost as bad as Flira, but at least he _tried_ to apply some kind of strategy to his fighting. His bullet seed was weak though, and his pound attack was like getting hit with a twig.

Rupert, was the worst, he didn't even _try_ to fight, he would flinch and shy away and get tossed around by some weakling pidgey for crying out loud! He got hit by his own mud slap!

Koal rubbed her temples to soothe the oncoming headache and sighed, this was really her punishment huh?

In truth, Koal was a loner by nature. So recently, after the team would finish their daily mission, or as Koal referred to it- their daily disaster train, Koal would take on other missions and go solo without telling anybody.

She'd just come back, sell the stuff that wasn't needed, deposited the extra poke into the bank then spent the rest of the day training in the woods.

She needed to find a decent sparring partner sometime soon…

Koal spent a few moments staring at the small, non-descript, team base. Exhaustion setting into her limbs and muscles, she'd breathed a lot of flames today…

"You okay?" Came a voice out of nowhere. Koal nearly jumped out of her scales and had jumped into a battle stance facing… A Charizard?!

Shit, if he was on the attack she would've been so screwed beyond all belief…

"Just fine as f- flip," Koal recovered quickly, censoring herself, this wasn't a Crew fight she had to stay calm, "why'd ya ask?"

"Just checking up on the newest Rescue Team in the area," the male Charizard answered, "then I saw you grumbling and letting your team report on their own." His eyes observed me quietly.

"Hnph," Koal gave an un-ladylike snort, "if I have to babysit them throughout the entire mission, they might as well do _something _on their own."

"You aren't going to give them a chance?" He asked with a single brow raised, then Koal remembered that this guys' name was Flaize, one of Team StarBlaze…

"I just met them for damn's sake!" Koal spat, "I spent half the time keeping mobs of weak Pokémon off of them. I spent a quarter of the time trying to pry that clingy Mudkip off of my freaking leg for crying out loud! If I have to break up one more argument between Celio and Flira I think I'm gonna just char 'em and send them back here!"

My tail flame had risen and heated to a point that the ground I stood on charred to a crispy brown.

"And worst of all, they don't get any better! No matter what I tell them, they just rush off all gung-ho like they could take on a Legendary! I swear that if I wasn't there that kid, who we were _supposed to rescue_, would've been eaten! They're driving me nuts!" Somehow, Koal had gone onto a full on rant about the faults of her team.

"Then as a Leader shouldn't you help as best you can?" Flaize asked with a slight sweatdrop.

"I don't know how to be leader! I suck at leadership, I couldn't even go a day with being Crew Boss without getting my best friend _killed _for crying out loud, what the fuck am I doing trying to be _Rescue_ Team leader?!" Koal voice had gone from annoyed, to angry, to immeasurably sad in only but a few moments.

The mention of her best friend, Koal's anger faded into a look of near-crippling guilt as she sighed and snatched her composure back.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have gone off. Not your problem anyways…" Koal said.

"No, it's alright." The older fire-type nodded, "look, I won't sugar coat it but, the Pokémon on your team look up to you. They really view you as their leader, but no-one can get truly strong completely on their own now can they?"

Koal had a slight look of dawning as she remembered all the hard lessons Flame taught her. Of course, when Koal had been younger she wasn't a pain in the ass per say, but the only thing that was a true pain was the damnable, innocent naiveté she used to possess.

Koal sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll try harder. But you do know that you've signed their boot camp warrant right?" Koal smirked deviously.

"Hm?" Flaize felt a small chill run down his spine, maybe encouragement was a not such a- No, it was the right thing to say, and they needed rescue teams now more than ever. So this was in everyone's best interest that he help when he saw the need, plus fellow fire-types must stick together right?

When he looked again, the young charmander had run off into the woods towards the abandoned quarry, laughing in a joyously, chilling way.

"Tomorrow begins that worst days of their lives! Flame's Boot Camp From Hell is under new management! MWAHAHAHAH!" Koal ranted manically.

Flaize sweatdropped thinking, _'I think that I may have created a monster…'_

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote this in the span of three hours! That is a record for me. Please review, no flames please. Thank you and if you have any specific requests please notify me via review and/or PM. Peace out yo! (moonwalks on the wall) ;)


	5. Just Where They Are

Team QuakeFire

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Okay, I'm on a roll here. I'm trying to finish fanfics that I started without abandoning them or screwing them up. So here's chapter 4! Read, Enjoy, REVIEW! =)

* * *

Chapter 4: Just the Where They Are

The following morning was a beautiful one, the sun wasn't too hot, there was a little breeze coming from the sea, and the air was relatively dry…

All in all, it was the perfect day…

But as a certain group of three young pokemon met at the square before leaving for their team base, Koal's permanent residence, they heard someone barreling towards them.

"AH! What's that?" Rupert immediately hid behind Flira, who scowled at the easily frightened Mudkip.

"I think it's-" Celio was interrupted as he was knocked off his feet by the barreling blur of orange.

"What the-?" Was Flira's only response as her brain tried to process the image of their new team leader who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Alright maggots!" Koal's tail flame flared in excitement. "No missions today!"

"Wh-" Celio asked dazedly before being interrupted by a flying piece of fruit smacking into his head. "Owwwwww…" The young Treeko moaned painfully.

"We're gonna train!" Said Koal as she began to shove the other three confused pokemon out of the square before they could even protest…

OOOOOOOOO

_In the a clearing along the outskirts of town…_

"Okay maggots, do you know why you're here?" Koal said in an almost militaristic fashion.

"Because you dragged us here?" Flira asked sarcastically.

"No BACKSASS!" Koal then unleashed a torrent of flame towards the young fire pokemon, that even intimidated her.

"AHH!" Flira tried to dodge the flamethrower attack with little success, and was sent flying back into a tree.

"The reason I brought you guys here, is cause you suck!" Koal said plainly.

"Hey!" Celio protested, having finally recovered from being run over and hit with a large piece of flying fruit.

"Last mission, I spent more than half my time saving all your sorry butts!" Koal snapped back, "so you're going ta train so I won't have to _babysit_ you guys every time we go on missions!"

"But-" Flira didn't seem to like the idea of being told what to do.

"Uh, guys, I hate to point this out but…" Rupert looked a little nervous, "but I think Koal had a point, we could use a lot of improvement…"

"Well, Koal did have to save us, a lot…" Celio muttered quietly with an embarrassed expression as he rubbed the back if his head.

"Well… Fine." Flira conceded with a defeated look.

"Heh, heh, so training then?" Koal asked with a serious look.

"Yeah!" Rupert jumped up enthusiastically.

"Let's go for it!" Celio pumped his small, green fist into the air.

"We'll get stronger!" Flira said, joining the boys in their enthusiasm.

Koal gagged suddenly and twitched violently.

"Are you okay?" Rupert questioned worriedly.

"Don't ever do that 'Three Musketeers' routine again…" Koal whispered quietly.

"What-?" Flira sounded confused.

"_ever_..." Koal had this scary, disturbed look on her face.

"Huh?" Rupert and Celio were confused too.

"_**EVER.**_" Koal's voice and expression took on a scary, very disturbed expression as her orange eyes bore into them like sharp stones.

"Okay!" Rupert squeaked timidly as he hid behind Flira again.

With that said, Koal then marched back and forth twice before speaking, "welcome to Boot Camp boys and girl. Here, you will bleed, hurt, cry and possibly collapse under the pressure I'll put on you, in other words…"

Koal laughed manically, sending a cold shiver down her companions spines…

"Welcome to your new, personal hells." Koal smiled.

While the other three pokemon wondered, what had they gotten themselves into?

OOOOOO

_Later…_

Alcomire was just reporting in his team's latest mission success, which had involved many tough battles from the region's enraged residents.

"RUN!" Came the voice of young Rupert.

Alcomire, Flaize, and Targo's gazes were drawn to the three fleeing pokemon, whom they recognized to be Flira, Rupert and Celio.

Upon spotting the older Rescue Team, they stopped running with a skid and looked up at the three older pokemon pleadingly.

"Please sirs you've gotta help us!" Flira chirped rapidly.

"With what exactly?" Targo, the tall Tyranitar questioned.

"It's Koal, she has us training!" Rupert said between gasps.

"Training? I think that a little training never did anyone and harm-" Targo laughed a little at the children's actics.

"Training?" Celio twitched violently, "TRAINING? That _is_ NOT TRAINING! That's cruel and unusual punishment! DO you know how many flamethrowers I've been hit with today? I lost count after two-hundred and thirty-two! HELP!"

"I honestly don't think she wants to-" Rupert protested weakly.

"Koal expects the impossible, and honestly Rupert your crush on her is getting ridiculous." Flira shot back, cutting Rupert off.

"I- I- I DO NOT!" Rupert yelled, his face a bright reddish shade.

"Please hide us!" Celio begged the three members of Team Starblaze.

"Hey guyyyyys?" Koal's voice came from further away, still out of her line of sight. "You guys ran off before you finished your three-thousand push-ups!"

"PLEASE!" The three of them begged.

"Fine," Targo used a single swipe of his tail to carve out a hole in the ground before scooping the three young pokemon into the hole. He then covered it with fallen leaves with another swipe of his tail.

Which hadn't been a moment too soon, as Koal had appeared in front of Team Starblaze only a moment after.

"Say, have any of you seen my fellow team members?" Koal asked cheerily.

"Well you certainly sound chipper today Koal." Flaize asked with a small grin and a raised brow.

"Of course," Koal chirped with an oddly cheery tone, "I'm always grumpy when I don't get enough training time in my day, it makes me feel as if I haven't accomplished anything or bettered myself. Anyways," Koal looled at Flaize's other team members, "have you seen them? They haven't even finished their warm up."

"Would that involve three-thousand push-ups?" Alcomire smiled a little at the young pokemon's enthusiasm for training, if only other children were like that…

"Of course, it's what Flame started me out on." Koal stated with a swish of her tail, "plus they still have to run laps with me and swim 'round the lake thirty times…"

"Isn't that a little much?" Alcomire's eyebrows rose in surprise as he said this.

"Nope," Koal smiled nonchalantly, "now have you guys seen them or not?"

"Nope." Targo said while Flaize was trying to hold in his laughter, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Kay, if you see 'em tell 'em they ain't as wimpy as I thought, I'm surprised they actually lasted this long. They have… _Some_, of my respect, not all of it, but they're on their way... Tell me if you see 'em." Then with a skip in her stride, Koal left.

After a few moments, the three young Quakefire members crawled out of their hidey-hole.

"Awwww, now I feel guilty." Flira muttered with annoyance.

"Same here." Celio and Rupert echoed together.

"Ever thought of communicating your thoughts to her?" Flaize suggested.

"Yes, communication between team members is a very important aspect between teammates." Alcomire commented wisely.

"I guess…" Celio rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Fine, let's go find her." Flira began to walk towards where Koal had disappeared to, followed by Celio and Rupert…

OOOOOOOO

_With Koal…_

"Where are those idiots?" Koal muttered to herself as she had started searching behind homes and under rocks.

"KOAL!" It was Rupert's voice.

The female Charmander turned her gaze to see her teammates barreling at her at top speed.

Suddenly faced with the prospect of needing to stop, attempted to, but found that they were unable…

"Where were you guys?" Koal crossed her arms grumpily, "I was looking everywhere for ya!"

"Yeah, well…" Rupert's voice trailed off nervously.

"We were thinkin'…" Celio said.

"That we weren't really seeing the usefulness of what you've been trying to tell us." Flira explained.

"Yeah, I know we haven't been the most cooperative…" Celio added.

"But you gotta listen to us too." Said Rupert suddenly, "could you, um… Yell a little less?"

"Yeah, I guess I can do that... But you guys gotta stop complaining when I declare a training day, 'kay?" Koal conceded, nodding a little.

"Deal." The three other Quakefire team members agreed.

"Now that that's over and done with…" Koal said with a creepy smile, the three cringed in fear, Koal wouldn't make them train even _more_ today would she? "How does lunch sound?"

All three face-dropped.

Now, this could turn into a long-winded saga of how they faced down many enemies, made many allies and left many impressions. This could turn into a chronicle of how they grew stronger, together and apart, how Flira evolved into a Combusken, then a Blaziken when her teammates were about to be killed by a flock of enraged Skarmory.

This could go on about how Rupert found that, he too could be brave, when he finally evolved into a Swampert to save his friends and their rescuees' from burning to death in a volcano tunnel.

Heck, this piece of writing could even go into the journey Koal undertook alone, discovering that her friend Ralen, had not perished back in her old universe, but had teleported himself to safety, the universe that Koal resided in. That Ralen still remembered her, and had evolved into a battle-smart Gallade. It could even go on to how Koal evolved into a Charmeleon as she battled her childhood friend.

I could even tell you about the competition that erupted between Rupert and Ralen, over Koal's heart.

Then I could go on how Koal was accused of being the human-turned-pokemon of legend, and hunted down by most of her former-friends, compelled to action by Jengar, Team leader of Team Meanies. And how through all that, they battled more legendaries, and saved the entire _world_.

I could go on about how Koal, Rupert, Ralen, Flira and Celio battled legendaries and saved lives, took names, and upheld moral justice as best their flawed characters could.

I could tell you how through all of that, Koal discovered that her father had been alive. And in fact, had been Flaize himself, a shock to both pokemon.

I could go on to tell you who won Koal's heart, or how she refused to evolve into a Charizard, or how Celio had evolved to Sceptile on a solo training journey, or even how Celio confessed his undying love to Flira when he'd been sure that he would die…

Or how happy they had been when they became parents.

Even how, how Koal finally learned to let go of her old hurts, and how her Crew had been transported across the dimensions as they had been unhappy with their human homes that didn't include their family.

But I won't, because…

"YEAH!" The three cried out excitedly.

"Lunch sounds great!" Flira chirped as she flapped her wings emphatically.

"'Kay." Koal nodded.

"How 'bout my place?" Celio offered, "my folks would love to meet you guys."

"That would be cool." Koal commented.

"Race ya!" Rupert cried before stealing a headstart.

"Hey!" The others, minus Koal called out as they ran as well.

"No fair!" Flira dashed forward, gaining quickly on the blue quadruped.

Koal shook her head at their childishness, being the next in line as Crew Boss, she'd never had the chance to indulge in such things… But… Maybe…

"Koal!" It was Rupert's voice.

Koal looked up.

"Ya coming?" Celio questioned from afar.

"Yeah!" Koal smirked deviously, and began to run…

They're fine, just the where they are…

**Fin.**

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know. You want more, at first, I did too. But then I realized that my writing style has matured so much since when I started this, that going the way I had first planned would've been next to impossible. So I decided to end here, I'm sorry if it wasn't what you guys expected but I decided that this was a good place to end. Thank you to my readers, and my reviewers for taking the time to read my writing. It means a lot to me and I appreciate it, if you want to see some other stuff then please check out my profile page and click some links. Now, I gotta go do history homework! Hasta la vista!


End file.
